goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Sophie the Otter and her Cousins At the GoWest Saloon
Plot Sophie, Peanut, Baby Butter, and Jelly decide to enter the GoWest Saloon at an Old West-themed area in the world of GoAnimate called GoWest on the National Day of the Cowboy on July 26th, 2014. There, many GoAnimate users and characters are eating Wild West-themed entrees, sitting at the main bar receiving beers and liquors safe for them to drink and playing games like poker and darts. Suddenly, a team of 11 outlaws lead by Sheriff Warren (the others are Dora, Caillou, Moe, Joe, Zara, Kumi, Nathan Pearson, GrandChase RealCook, Bob the Builder, and Barney) become the party poopers for the event. This puts the heroes to a showdown between the two sides. Cast (Feel free to add more. Non-admins can add up to 3.) * Kayla as Sophie the Otter, Jelly Otter, Jane, Shauna (from Pokemon X and Y) and Dora * Kimberly as Peanut Otter and Kumi * Shy Girl as Baby Butter Otter * Dallas as Optimus500050's Texan Drawl * Eric as Optimus500050 (normal voice), MountainDewGuy2001, LouieLouie95, Himself, Andrew, Keegen, BrandontheMovieGuy, ccateni, Caillou's Dad and Moe * Salli as Momo YouMookSaidTimon and Taylor Jolicoeur * Young Guy as JaegersYes KaijusNo, Matt, Lumpkin, SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY, Tigrus879, and Bob the Builder * Paul as Alex Kimble, Igor the Mii and CashBro193 * Dave as WilliamWill2343, Mrlegofan10, and GrandChase RealCook * Julie as Kristin Konkle, SkylerTheGoAnimateGirl, Ann, Junie B, Erika, African Vulture, and Trinity Hayes * Steven as PriceYes SheperdNo, Matt Crowley and Officer Squidward * Lawrence as Nemo333m * David as Coulden Pettit, Zack, Aaron, Prince Tuesday, and David the Animation Guy * Brian as Samuel (AKA Justdancingsamuel), PC Guy, Himself, MinecraftComedian, and Sheriff Warren Cook * Simon as Joe, AT&TBrother83, Mr. Dike, and Nathan Pearson * Kidaroo as Barney * Kate as Joey King and Ms. Shaw * Princess as Zara, Princess Matilda, and Hirashi * Ivy as Mitsuki GoAnimate Fan, Cherry, and Caillou * Show as Phillip Psareas * Diesel as Himself and Brook Seanrick * Tween Girl as Fluttergirl and Yummy * Amy as Joyce * Joey as Tom, Vash the Stampede, and NathanDesignerBoy7 Transcript * zoom into PB&J's houseboat on Lake Hoohaw and into their room, where we see Sophie babysitting the three * Sophie: "Since it is National Day of Cowboys today in the town of GoWest, what should we do there?" * Jelly: "I know! We can go to the saloon to have some fun!" * Sophie: "I like that idea!" * Peanut: "I agree with you!" * Baby Butter: "Me too!" * Sophie: "Anyways, PB&J, come on with me into my floating bubble and we'll be there in no time!" * Peanut: "Wait! We forgot something! Something important..." * Sophie: "What are we missing, Peanut?" * Peanut: "We should be dressed up like real cow-otters!" * Jelly: "Yeah! It fits the Wild West theme even more!" * Sophie: "Why didn't you tell me that in the first place? Let's get dressed!" * being dressed in their Cow-Otter outfits * Sophie: "Now we're ready, right?" * Jelly: "That's right! Now away we gooooooo!" * 4 jump into the floating bubble and float out of the bedroom window and all the way to GoWest, which resembles a typical Wild West location * bubble impacts a cactus, popping it and releasing the four * Jelly: "Hey! We made it!" (points to the GoWest Saloon) "Look, everyone! There's the GoWest Saloon! Let's go inside to check on what's happening!" * Baby Butter: "Saloon!" (giggles) four run off into the nearby GoWest Saloon * they're inside, they see a bar with Optimus500050 being the bartender and GoAnimate users dressed up as cowboys and cowgirls eating Wild West-themed dishes, playing darts and poker, and sitting on some seats in the bar exept JaegersYes KaijusNo,PriceYes ShepeardNo and CashBro193. They also hear Scott Joplin's The Entertainer being played on a barrel organ * Sophie: "It seems that everything inside this saloon appears to be normal." * Peanut: "There's the bar! Come on! Let's have a drink!" * 4 run up to some seats on the bar * Optimus500050: (in Dallas voice) "Howdy there, y'all! Ye 4 otters are thirsty, eh?" * 4 laugh * Peanut: "Optimus500050, your impression of a cowboy made us laugh!" * Jelly: "I know, right? In fact, we love it!" * Optimus500050: (in normal voice) "Thanks! Anyway, what would you like for a drink?" * Sophie: "Can Peanut, Jelly, and I all have root beer?" * Jelly: "Don't forget a baby bottle full of milk for Baby Butter!" * Optimus500050: "Comin' right up!" * turns on the tap on the barrel of root beer and fills each cup with and passes the cups of root beer to Sophie, Peanut, and Jelly * and Jelly catch the sliding root beer cups, but Peanut misses. However, Igor, who is sitting next to Shauna, manages to catch Peanut's drink exactly before it falls off the bar table * Peanut: (being given his drink) "Wow, thanks Igor!" * Igor: "You're welcome, Peanut. It was a close call indeed!" * four drink their given beverages * cut to LouieLouie95, Coulden Pettit, Eric, and David the Animation Guy playing a game of poker * LouieLouie95: "Let me deal out the cards." * draws out the cards, 5 to Coulden, Eric, and David the Animation Guy each * to: Princess Matilda and Fluttergirl playing darts * Matilda throws a dart, it lands in between two red spaces underneath 20 * Princess Matilda: "Between the Double and Triple? Not bad." * goes next and throws the dart, it is very near the inner bullseye circle * Fluttergirl: "So close!" * throws another dart and it is exactly at the inner bullseye * Fluttergirl: "Yes! I did it! Yee-haw!" * Princess Matilda: "Congratulations, Fluttergirl!" * to: Taylor Jolicoeur and SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY playing a bowling game * SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY: (rolls the ball across) "Gimme strike or spare!" * bowling ball hits most of the wooden pins except for one * rolls again and the ball knocks over the pin * Taylor Jolicoeur: "That's a spare, partner!" * to CashBro193,JaegersYes KaijusNo and PriceYes SheperdNo drinking 3 beers * CashBro193: "I feel like I'm going to th-" * JeagersYes KaijusNo: "Me too." * PY SN: "Me thre-" * the 3 dudes throw up * to Mrs. Shaw and Mr. Dike at one table eating Wild West-themed dishes * Mrs. Shaw: "Mmmmm. This Wild West Shrimp really makes my day." * Mr. Dike: "Couldn't agree with you more, Mrs. Shaw. We make a great couple for education at GoAnimate schools all around. Right?" * Mrs. Shaw: "Yep!" * back to PB&J, Sophie, and Optimus500050 * Jelly: (her root beer drink is almost empty) "Wow! That root beer tasted fabulous!" * Peanut: (his root beer drink is completely empty) "In fact, I'm thirsty for more!" (burps, but covers his mouth) "Pardon me, sir!" * Baby Butter: (takes her mouth off her bottle and makes a tiny burp) "Oopsy!" * Sophie: "You're excused, Baby Butter. Bless you!" * they hear a loud knocking sound * Jelly: "What was that?" * Peanut: "I don't know!" * saloon door bursts and we see the team of outlaws lead by Sheriff Warren * Sheriff Warren: "Howdy there, motherf***ers! Time for a good whipping, y'all of you b****es!" * Butter begins to cry * Sophie: "Don't worry, Baby Butter. You'll be OK. I promise!" * outlaw team steps closer * Dora: "Who's the boss in here anyway?! If you whimps are cowards, then you'll watch my show!" * Alex Kimble: "We ain't watching your show, because it will be cancelled by 2015!" * Caillou: "Shut yer mouth, Alex! Wanna watch me throw a tantrum to annoy you all?!" * African Vulture: "Don't even think about it, Caillou!" * Moe: "And ain't this video a knock-off of Operation NUGGET from Codename: Kids Next Door?" * Joe: "I agree with Moe!" * Phillip Psareas: "Stop complaining, and now we have to get a new fourth wall!" * Zara: "What's the deal? I'm gonna shoot y'all down till this place is an indoor graveyard!" * LouieLouie95: "You can't do it, Zara! That's a threat!" * Coulden: "I agree with my friend Louie." * Kumi: "Things are gonna get tougher now!" (the outlaws step even closer) * Momo YouMookSaidTimon: "One more step and we'll place you into a showdown, Wild West style!" * Nathan Pearson: "I'll put all of you into one big baby carriage!" * Matt Crowley: "Nathan, we'll never, in a million years, be in a baby carriage. We're not babies, with the exception of Baby Butter Otter." * GrandChase RealCook: "We challenge you to a showdown!" * All (minus the Outlaws and Baby Butter): "A showdown?!" * Bob the Builder: "If you s***heads lose, we shall wreck this building!" * Barney: "And you shall watch my show!" * Sophie: "Not a chance, you outlaws! Ready, guys?!" * see Peanut and Jelly with toy BB Guns and Baby Butter holding her bottle as if it were a shooting weapon * Sophie: "CHARGE!" * Samuel: "Did you just say charge?" * Sophie: "Nice cowboy outfit." * Samuel: "My girlfriend helped me pick one out, now let's move out!" * heroes run towards the outlaws, who escape from them * Keegen: "Quick draw comin' at ya, RealCook!" * GrandChase RealCook: "Oh no! I better hide!" * tries to perform a quick draw with his pistol, but GrandChase RealCook avoids it. Then JaegersYes KaijusNo shoots a dart at RealCook's rear * GrandChase RealCook: "I can't move...anymore!" * Samuel: "Well, I bought some one else to fix this problem, OH KKKKKKIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!" * (We see Joey King appear) * (Please continue from here) Category:Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:2014 videos